The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Content programming providers continually provide different ways to provide content to customers. In a traditional sense, content is received at a set top box and is distributed to a display or television associated therewith. Set top boxes may also include a digital video recorder for recording the content instructed by the user. Specific programming or various series may be recorded within the digital video recorder.
Some systems such as the DIRECTV® Nomad® system allow the content to be viewed by a mobile device. The Nomad® system uses a transcoder within the home to transcode the content stored within the set top box into a format desired for the destination user device.
One drawback to providing a transcoder within a location is that the computer chips used for transcoding may not be capable of transcoding into future formats. Providing each subscriber with various equipment is also expensive. Further, maintenance and other customer support are also costly when equipment is provided to each individual customer.